69 DAYS
by Shinoyume Rin
Summary: "I shouldn't have fall for you ," The clock is ticking, time is moving . "But I regret none of it . It was a pleasure being with you . And in that case , we'll be ... we'll be together , forever . That's a promise ." [AkashiXOC]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Characters from Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC and plots is mine.

* * *

"I shouldn't have fall for you."

* * *

Prologue

The alarm clock went off when it shows 7pm. My hand reached for the alarm clock on the bedside table with my eyes closed, too sleepy. Coughing, I woke up and dragged my feet to the bathroom. After taking a short bath, I woke my little sister up and walked out of the house, locked the door and headed towards a bakery shop named 'Lolliterea Bakery'.

I just moved here from Tokyo to Kyoto alone with my little sister but without my parents. They actually refused when I told them I wanna come here. They told me I can't take care of myself when I'm there and they'll be worried sick bout me. However, I managed to convince them that I would be okay. In the end, they let me go and here I am.

I bought two egg tarts, one for my me and one for my little sister. She was holding my hand tightly, unfamiliar with the new environment. Her eyes looked around and she stayed close to me.

We arrived in front of the elementary school. I knelt in front of her and patted her head. "Yukina. This is your new school. Study hard and wait for me here okay? Wait for me and don't go anywhere! Just wait here ." I told her. She nodded and after I settled a few things with the teacher, she moved to her class.

As for me, I told my parents I want to go to a good school where I could focus on my study and that I have to compete with other students. So I could make no friends. So that I could forget everything that happened to me. So that I could forget the fact that I only got another 69 days to live.


	2. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: **Characters from Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC and plots is mine.

* * *

"I shouldn't have fall for you ."

* * *

Chapter 2- First Encounter.

I entered the Rakuzan High School ground, the famous school in Kyoto. All eyes are watching me but I ignored it and walked straight to my class which was decided by the principal few days ago.

Entering the class, I saw a guy with red hair, facing the window, playing shougi by himself. He didn't look up and I didn't bother to talk with him. First day of new school is supposed to be tiring but I'm ignoring everyone and didn't bother to talk. I only spoke when the teacher asked me to introduce myself.

Anyway, it was time to go home but the teacher suddenly called for me and I had to help her. As the result of that, I was late 20 minutes! And I have to fetch Yukina too! After thanking the teacher whatsoever, I ran from the school heading towards Yukina's school which is 700m from my school. I gasped for breath, patting my chest gently. I arrived at the school shortly and panted like I was a sprinter.

My eyes searched for Yukina. Small kids are already flooding the gate, running, laughing and jumping happily. But Yukina is nowhere to be found. My heart skipped a beat. I was afraid that she ran away because she's too scared. I bit my lower lip and made my way to the teacher standing near the gate.

"Uh, ano, excuse me! Did you see my little sister, Akane Yukina ?" I asked.

She frowned a bit and thought hard. "The new shy kid you mean? Yeah, I saw her running away right after the bell rings saying that she wanted to find her onne-chan ..."

"Okay, thank you !" I thanked her and ran out of the school to wherever my instinct telling my feet to go. I turned at a corner when I heard a cry. Then I saw Yukina.

With a guy.

Red hair.

The one i met in class today.

I stared at them, breathing heavily. The guy patted Yukina's head and Yukina ran to me.

"NEE-CHAN !" she cried and hugged my legs. I smiled at her and looked at the guy. "Nee-chan! This nii-san helped me! He's kind !" Yukina told me.

"Ah, thank you !" I spoke and bowed my head a bit.

"Akane Seikina I suppose ." he replied. He knew my name! Um well of course he does cause we're in the same class.

"Your little sister bumped into me crying. She ran away from the school because you're so late and she thought you left her ." he continued.

"I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble !" I apologized.

"Not at all ." he answered.

"Come on, let's go home. Say thank you and bye-bye to nii-san ." I whispered to her. She ran to the guy.

"Until we meet again Yukina ." the guy smiled and caressed her head. I was attracted by his eyes, his determined face, by his sincere smile. Yukina held his hand and pulled him.

"Yukina! What are you ...!?" I tried to stop her.

"Nii-san is coming with us !" she said, hugging his legs when I tried to pull her hand.

"What eh no! I mean of course he can but uh –" my voice trailed off and I rubbed the back of my head, confused with my own words. I bit my lower lip and sighed.

"If he's free ." I answered.

"Yeay yeay yeay yeay !" Yukina cried happily and jumped. The guy ruffled her hair.

"Lift me up !" she raised both of her hands and he lifted her up. I blushed in embarrassment. Yukina never talk to strangers so why now?! I lead the way, heading towards my house.


	3. A librarian

**Disclaimer: **All characters from Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Plots and OC is mine.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the favorites and follows! And for the review, I appreciate it very much! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3- A librarian.

We arrived at my house few moments later. I unlocked the door and invited them in. "Sorry for the mess in my house. I just moved here ." I told him.

"You must be rich ." he commented, looking around.

"What makes you say that ?" I asked.

"You moved here alone with your little sister. Your parents bought you a personal house not an apartment and this house was cleaned before you moved in. And judging by the cleanliness, it's done by professional cleaner ." he answered.

"Oh wow, you seemed to know much about this ..." I said. He didn't answer me. Instead, he turned to Yukina. "Now that you're here, I can go home now ?" he asked.

Yukina bit her lower lip and her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head. The guy shrugged and said; "Guess not."

"What would you guys like to eat ?" I asked.

"TOFU !" Yukina jumped.

The guy turned to her. "I like tofu too ." he smiled. Yukina giggled. I grinned and went inside the kitchen.

"Nee-chan's tofu is the best in the whole world !" I heard Yukina told the guy. That reminds me... I don't even know his name. Anyway, I started to take out the ingredients and cut all the onions and stuffs. He came inside and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry I forgot but what's your name ?" I asked and pour the ingredients inside the cooking pot.

"Akashi Seijuurou ." he answered.

Ah! Now I remember! The student council president! The one teacher told me to consult if I have any problems.

"So you're the kaichou despite of your first year ." I commented.

"Thank you for the compliment ." he replied.

"You're welcome ."

Yukina came inside and rubbed her eyes. "Nee-chan... I'm sleepy ." she grumbled.

"No, you have to eat lunch first !" I said strictly.

Akashi looked at her then lifted her up. "I'll take you to sleep ."

"Akashi! Don't baby her! Yukina! Stop asking nii-chan to lift you !" I scold both of them.

"Let's go Yukina ." Akashi ignored me and walked out of the kitchen while Yukina giggled as Akashi whispered something.

"Oi Yukina! Akashi !" I called out and sighed when they didn't come back. After I finished cooking, I went to the living room and saw Akashi with Yukina sitting on the sofa. Yukina was fast asleep on his lap while Akashi was meddling with his phone.

"It's lunchtime ." I spoke. Akashi turned his head to me. I went closer and shook Yukina.

"Yukina, wake up. I'll feed you. Time for lunch ." I said. She opened her eyes but didn't move.

"Wake up, Yukina. I'll feed you instead ." Akashi spoke. At that, she woke up and ran to the dining table. I sighed.

"Akashi! Stop pampering her! She's not a 2-year-old girl !" I said following them to the dining table. They started eating and I just watched them.

"Heh, your sister is jealous ." Akashi told Yukina and she laughed.

"I'm not !" I protested.

"Ah, so it's true ." he spoke after a moment of silence.

"What ?"

"The best tofu in Japan. Made by Kina ."

At 'Kina', I flinched. "Why are you being so familiar with me ?"

"Because nii-chan will be with us from now on! So nii-chan have to be a good friend of nee-chan !" Yukina answered. After a while,

"Gouchisousamadeshita ." Akashi said and put his chospsticks down.

"Gochisousamadeshita !" Yukina grinned, copying Akashi's actions.

"I'll head back home for now ." he stood and went to the door.

"Nii-chan !" Yukina called.

"Yukina, stop. Nii-chan got homework and some other stuffs he need to do ." I pulled Yukina when she wanted to go to Akashi.

"I'll be back ." Akashi smiled.

"What?! No you can't —I mean of course he can but um—" both were looking at me. "Uh fine he can if he's free ." I gave up.

Yukina giggled and waved him goodbye. "Sayounara nii-chan! *Mata ashita !" she said. [[Mata ashita means see you tomorrow]]

"Mata ashita ." he smiled and walked out of the house. I turned to Yukina and she ran to her room.

"Don't forget to do your homework Yukina !" I shouted.

"Okay !" she replied from inside her room. I tidied the dining table and the kitchen then walked to my room. Took a shower and started doing my homework.

/(^o^)\

The next day, I came to school earlier because Yukina was excited. Since it's still morning, I guess I'd go to the library to find some books. The library was dark and creepy. I cleared my throat when I entered, so that if there's someone inside, they will know that I'm here.

Surprisingly, no one was there and I frowned then moved to the science section. The books are not arranged in the correct order. I had a hard time finding science books. After a moment of silence, I heard footsteps approaching.

Turning around, I saw a male teacher around 60 years old and above.

"Sensei ?" I spoke.

"I can't remember when is the last time someone visited this library ." he said.

"Uh why ?" I questioned.

"They said it's haunted ."

"Err, it looks haunted though ..."

"This library is old. There's probably some 'things' wandering in here ."

I flinched. "Things ...?"

He looked up to me. "Akane Seikina ."

"Ehh?! How did you know my –"

"I, the teacher in charge of this library, Furikata, am hiring you as the librarian of this school !"

"Whaaaaaatttt !?"

Furikata Sensei turned around and walked to the room at the end of the library before I could stop him. I sighed. Weird thing has been happening to me lately. What is going on with my life?

/(^o^)\

It was after school time and the teacher let us out earlier. I rushed to the library and tried to find Furikata Sensei but he was neither in the room nor in the staff room.

I sat at the counter and tapped my fingers on the table. Just then, I heard laughs from outside the door. Student council's room is just beside this library and I wonder if Akashi is there.

"Sei-chan, you have plans after this ?" a voice asked.

"Why ?" another answered and I'm pretty sure it's Akashi's.

"If you are free, we'd like to go to karaoke together !" the second voice said.

"You know I'm not interested. Plus I have an appointment after this ." Akashi answered.

"Appointment? Your father's client again ?"

"Awwww that's disappointing !" a third voice interrupted.

"No. With a 6-year-old kid. Until then, see you tomorrow ."

Silence. Then, "Sei-chan has an appointment with a six year old kid? That's weird ..."

I tilted my head, walked to the door and opened it a bit to see who's there. But when I was planning on doing it quietly, secretly, the three guys outside turned their heads to my direction.

Time froze.

Krik..Krik..Krik..Krik..

"The ghost ." the shortest one there spoke.

"What ?! Why am I a ghost ?" I asked.

"Reo-nee, I think we need to run now ..." they backed away.

"What!? Wait hey—"

Before I could stop them, they ran as fast as lightning like they saw a ghost. Yeah, maybe I'm a ghost. I packed my bags and headed towards Yukina's school.

Arriving there, I found Yukina, eating an ice-cream with Akashi beside her. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Akashi! I thought I told you not to pamper her !" I went closer.

"You were late, she was hot and she's hungry ." Akashi replied.

I turned to Yukina. "Sorry ."

She smiled. "Let's go home !" and took Akashi's hand into hers. I lead the way, again. Deep in my heart, I know I shouldn't be friends with anyone. But this one, I can't help it. He's just too important to Yukina for me to shove him away.


	4. When are you free ?

**Author's Note: **Hey hey hey hey! Thank you very much for the reviews ! I love you readers !

* * *

Chapter 4- When are you free ?

"Come on Sei-chan! Let's go in! You're the bravest among us !"

I sighed when I heard a voice outside the library.

"Reo-nee is a coward !"

"No!"

"But it's true !"

After a moment of silence, the door slowly opened. In came, Akashi and his other 2 friends. We exchanged stares.

"Akashi... Welcome ..." I spoke.

"Kina. So you're the librarian ." Akashi said.

"WAIT—YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER ?!" the shorter one asked, completely shocked while the taller one gaped.

I smiled at their reactions. "Yeah, somehow ." I answered.

"So... you ain't a ghost ?" the shorter one waved a hand in front of my eyes and tapped my shoulder.

Akashi glanced at him and chuckled. "She's not a ghost, Kotarou ." he said.

The one Akashi called Kotarou pulled back his hand and grinned. The taller one kind of smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Mibuchi Reo. Just call me Reo ." he said.

I shook his hand. "Akane Seikina. Nice to meet you ." I smiled.

"Hayama Kotarou !"

I nodded and shook his hand too. Soon, we began talking and I realized Akashi watching us.

/(^o^)\

I shrieked when I almost fell of the tree. It took me a while to climb the huge tree and my leg slipped. I adjusted myself and breathed out a sigh of relief after I reached the top.

Looking down, I saw a guy underneath and he was looking up at me, no emotions shown on his face. "Don't look at anything you shouldn't ." I warned.

"White ." he tilted his head.

"What the hell—you did not just saw my –"

"I did saw your underwear ."

"Ugh !" and I climbed down, almost fell on him if I didn't stabilize myself when I landed. "Who are you? What are you doing here ?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I am no one. And I'm here to rest ." he answered.

I narrowed my eyes, wanting to argue more but then a loud voice got our attention. "LOOK OUT !"

I frowned and saw a baseball flying towards us with high speed. I ducked my head but the ball didn't go to my direction. It went straight to the guy and he couldn't dodge in time.

He fainted. Blood oozed out from his forehead.

/(Q.Q)\

"Mayuzumi Chihiro is his name ." the nurse at the infirmary told me.

"Ah thank you !" I smiled, nodding. The nurse walked out of the infirmary to somewhere.

I looked at the guy who's now lying on the bed, head bandaged, eyes closed. I went closer to him. Funny how he couldn't dodge the ball. I waited and waited then he finally opened his eyes. Rubbing his forehead, he winced.

"Where is this ..." he murmured.

"Infirmary ." I answered. He turned his head to me.

"Why are you here ?" he asked, frowning.

I shrugged. "You fainted because a baseball hit you and I brought you here. The nurse said you're fine now, it's nothing really serious ."

"What the hell ." he muttered.

Silence filled the air for a while. "So... your name is Mayuzumi Chihiro ..?" I asked.

"Yeah ..." he hesitated. "What's yours ?"

I smiled. "Akane Seikina. Nice to meet you ."

"Seikina... thank you .." he looked away.

I laughed at his reactions. "You're always welcome ."

And then I realized. Why am I doing this? Why am I becoming friends with everyone? Why am I welcoming everyone into my life? Why am I smiling right now?

No, I should be a cold person by now.

I should be shoving everyone away from me.

No.

I checked my watch. "Oh shit !" I cursed and ran out of the infirmary, leaving the clueless Chihiro. Calling him Chihiro is cuter though.

/(^o^)\

I panted when I arrived at Yukina's school. "Nee-chan !" a voice called.

"Yukina !" I turned around and saw Yukina running towards me. I lifted her up as we collided.

"You're late as usual ." another voice commented. I frowned and looked at Akashi. Yukina giggled.

"Nee-chan like a turtle !" she said.

"Hey !"

She laughed and we started walking. "Let's eat shaved ice-cream !"

/(^o^)\

"Akashi, care to show me around Kyoto ?" I asked when we were sitting on a bench under a huge tree, eating ice-cream. Yukina was busy with her ice cream.

"When are you free ?" he asked back.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that ?"

"I'm free this Sunday ." he said.

"Okay. 10 in the morning then ."

"Yukina wants to go too !" Yukina jerked up her head when she heard what we said. Akashi ruffled her hair. "It's a promise then ." he smiled. Yukina grinned.

There they go again. I can't seem to stop this.

/(^o^)\

After sending Yukina home and Akashi had gone back, I headed towards Kuruki Hospital located a few meters from my house. Arriving there, I went to the receptionist.

"I have an appointment with Kuriyama sensei* ." I told her. [doctor is called sensei in Japan]

"Okay, wait a minute ." she nodded her head and called someone. After a while, she looked up at me.

"She's in the health room. You can go there ." she said.

"Thank you ." I said and started to walk towards the health room located at the fourth floor.

Kuriyama Sensei is my personal doctor hired by my parents after I got the sickness. My parents asked her to move with me to Kyoto to take care of my health since they don't trust any other doctors and I don't know why.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in ."

I entered the room. There she sat on her favorite black rocking chair. Her wavy brown hair reached her shoulder and she smiled when she saw me. "Kina darling !" she stood and went to hug me.

I hugged her back. "Sensei ." I smiled.

"So anything weird happened to your body ?" she asked and we sat on a sofa beside the window.

"I'm quite healthy now. It's just that... have you find out what is my sickness ?"

"No. But some elderly doctors told me this might be a new disease ."

I bit my lower lip.

"You got one or two months to live. The cells in your body will slowly die and you will eventually die because your system will suddenly shut down. This is called System Shutdown. This is horrifying I know but, they said, not many people caught this disease and so they are still working on the antidote ."

I looked down at my feet. Even the doctors couldn't explain what sickness I'm suffering. It's a mystery. Sometimes, my heart would suddenly beat slower than usual and then it ached. Sometimes, my lungs will hurt and I couldn't breathe. Sometimes, I would suddenly become dizzy and my visions will be blurred.

It's troublesome but I couldn't help it. I just have to maintain my health as much as I can and eat any possible medicine that Kuriyama Sensei recommends.

Kuriyama Sensei leaned against her chair. "So... how's Kyoto ?" she asked.

I smiled. "So far so good ."

"Your parents told me that you came here to erase all your memories, you came here to not make any friends... but judging by your attitudes... did you succeed ?" she teased.

"Not at all ," I sighed. "Instead, I became friends with 4 people already ."

"Hah! I know you so well! You won't succeed in not making friends !"

"Yeah yeah ."

And we laughed together.


	5. Disaster on Sunday

**Disclaimer: **Characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi except for the OCs and plots.

**Author's Note: **AAAAAANNNNDDDD! HERE I AM PEOPLE! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this !

* * *

Chapter 5- Sunday's Disaster.

"Yukina, don't run !" I called out to Yukina when she ran out of the house right after she wore her shoes. She was too excited to go around Kyoto. And given that Akashi is the one who will do the tour, she's more than happy.

After I locked the door, I went to chase her and finally grabbed hold of her small hand. "Stop running !" I scold her. She pouted.

"But nee-chan is like a turtle! You're so slow! Nii-chan will be waiting !" she said.

"Fine. I'll walk faster, but you don't run !"

"Okay ."

When I arrived, Akashi was already there. "How long have you been waiting ?" I asked.

"About half an hour ." he answered.

"Uh, sorry. I got house chores to do so ..."

"I understand ."

Yukina looked at me, then Akashi, then me, Akashi, me, Akashi, me and her right hand held my left hand, her left hand held Akashi's right hand. "Let's go !" she pulled both of us.

"Okay okay !" I followed her.

/(^o^)\

From the train station, we travelled to lots of places. Lots of shrines to be exact. Because Kyoto is kinda like historical places in Japan. After a few hours, we went to have lunch in a restaurant. I ordered fish and chips while Yukina ordered french fries and Akashi said he just ate at his house which is I understand that he doesn't want to eat now.

"Hah, so tired !" I sighed, leaning against the soft chair. "Damn! I'm hungry over here! Where is the food already !"

"We just ordered, nee-chan! The chefs is not a robot to like serve you the foods once you ordered ." Yukina said.

"Yukina, stop commenting on every words I'm saying ."

"I thought girls doesn't eat more than a biscuit ." Akashi interrupted. I blushed when he indicated that girls doesn't eat as many as an elephant. LIKE ME.

"Eh whatever! I'm not going to get fat anyway !" I rolled my eyes. Just then, a waiter stopped beside us and put our orders on the table. I smiled in delight.

"Nee-chan eat like an elephant ." Yukina giggled.

"HEY !" automatically, unconsciously, I pointed a knife at her.

"Kina !" Akashi warned me and pulled back my hand.

"Oh sorry ." I said. Yukina nodded.

After lunch, I don't feel very well. My head started to spin around and my visions blurred for some time. I walked slower than usual and we stopped by some shops to see or buy but I don't have the mood to do so. It was already 8pm when I gave up and told Akashi I wanted to get home.

Yukina pouted along the way, she wanted to walk more. Akashi departed from us in front of a convenience store. I watched him walk until he disappeared from my sight then I turned to Yukina.

"Yukina, I'm sorry but I'm so tired I can't—"

"I hate you ." she said, face red.

"Oi !"

"I HATE YOU !" she screamed then ran away.

_Shit. _

"Yukina, wait !" I chased after her. I saw her crossing the road carelessly and I'm worried to death! Some people blocked my way and it slowed me down. After I managed to survive through the ocean of homo-sapiens, Yukina was nowhere to be found.

I kept cursing and massaging my head. _Shit. What have I done. _I stopped at a dark, empty and quiet playground and sat on an empty swing. _I can't hold this anymore. _

_Damn. _

_Yukina._

_No, I can't walk. I can't open my eyes anymore,_

_Wait, I don't want to die first._

_Wait... _

=w=

Akashi Seijuurou, the red-headed captain of his school's basketball team, with his seductive heterochromatic eyes walked to his house slowly as it is still early. He admired the night view of the neighborhood.

Considering it as a coincidence, he'd have to walk past Seikina's house in order for him to arrive home. When he arrived there, he examined the dark, locked house. And then saw a figure sitting in front of the door.

Recognizing it immediately, he got closer and spoke. "Yukina ?"

The little girl looked up. "Nii-chan ..."

"Why are you outside? Where's your sister ?" he questioned, bending his legs so that he could be at the same level with the sitting Yukina.

Yukina looked away and he realized she was crying. "Yuki ?" he said again. (okay, now he's addresing Yukina as Yuki =_=)

"She's not here ." Yukina answered in an annoyed tone.

"Well, that's obvious ." Akashi replied.

And he waited. Waiting for further explanations. "She was tired so she wanted to go home. But I still want to have a walk ," Yukina finally spoke. "And I got mad. I left her ."

Akashi smiled a bit. "Your sister is tired, you have to respect her. If she's tired and you keep on going, it'd be no fun ."

Yukina nodded.

"Now come on ," Akashi stood. "You're gonna take a walk. With me. To find your sister ."

She followed him. They traced back the road that Yukina used to go back home. In order to find her sister, Akashi guessed 1001 possibilities of her whereabouts.

"Nee-chan... she likes to play at the playground more than me. So she may be there ." Yukina said.

"Pfft—how old is your sister again ?" Akashi held his laugh. They arrived at the dark playground and saw a figure sitting on the swing alone.

"Nee-chan !" Yukina ran towards her followed by Akashi. She tugged her shirt. Seikina didn't budge, instead, she fell forward and would have bumped head first on the ground if Akashi wasn't fast enough to catch her.

"Her body's hot ." Akashi murmured.

"Nee-chan ?" Yukina tugged her shirt again. Akashi piggyback-ed Seikina.

"Let's go home. Your sister caught a terrible fever ." Akashi told Yukina.

On the way, Seikina moved her hand a bit. Akashi slowed down and glanced behind. "Yukina ..." she spoke. Yukina looked up and touched her sister's hand. "Thank God... you're o... kay, don't... run... any.. more ..." she said softly and they could barely hear her.

"Kina, don't talk further. Just close your eyes and rest ." Akashi adviced. She coughed.

=w=

_Ah._

_This is embarrassing..._

_I've never been so close to a guy like this before..._

_Am I blushing?_

_Whatever it is, I can't even feel myself now..._

_I don't want anyone else to discover my weird and mysterious sickness. _

_I just hope Akashi would believe that I'm just having a slight fever. _

"Yuki, bring me a bowl of water and a clean handkerchief, will ya ?" I heard his voice and then felt like I was on bed.

_Damn..._

_I haven't clean my room..._

"Oh so you're a strategist ..." Akashi murmured. He must've seen my black board on the wall and the stuffs on my studying table.

=w=

Akashi looked around. He was quite amazed by her hobbies and specialities. He knew it, from the beginning, that this girl has something hidden inside of her. He approached her in order to make friends and to discover her.

Her room is full of historical and wars' stuffs. On the black board above her studying table, she drew the strategy for wars. On her studying table, there were papers and crumpled papers regarding strategies, maps and maths questions. There were also some historical heroes figures on her bookshelf like Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura and Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Akashi smirked at the sight of it. "This gonna be fun ."

Just then, Yukina came in bringing a bowl of water and a clean handkerchief like he ordered. "Thank you ." he said. Yukina nodded.

Slowly, he placed the soaked handkerchief on Seikina's forehead. She shivered and coughed. He then pulled the blanket over her neck and looked at Yukina.

"She'll be fine for now ," he convinced her. "I'll go to the kitchen to see if there's any antibiotics I could use ."

So down he went. Opening the cabinet, he frowned.

Pills.

All kinds of medicines.

Somewhat like in a pharmacy.

"Painkiller ..." he read one of those. Why do she need painkiller for? Then he saw a name on the plastic of the pills.

"Kuriyama Sumire ." he muttered and frowned harder.


	6. Defeated for the first time

**Author's Note: **Yeay after a looooonggg time! Finally, here's the chapter. Well, that's because I'm focusing on a story that may be published in a few months or even, weeks *winks. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 6- Defeated for the first time .

I woke up and found myself in darkness with some tiny lights that entered through the window but got blocked by the curtain and the lights could barely made its way in here. So it's morning. I looked around. I feel cold and my head's heavy.

Turning to my right, I saw Yukina beside me, sleeping soundly, probably tired from yesterday's walk. I'll let her off for not going to school. It's 8.30pm and surely I was late for school. I don't even feel like going to school. I wanted to got out of the bed but waited. For nothing.

My heart says

_Wait . _

So I waited.

I blinked at the white ceiling, the spinning fan that looked like it will drop on me if it runs faster than the supposed speed. The door opened. I turned my gaze to the door.

"Oh, you woke up ."

I frowned. "Akashi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school ?" I asked.

"I expected that you forgot ." he answered in a mocking tone and leaned one side on the door.

"Forgot what ?"

"Today's a public holiday. You don't have to worry about me for not going to school ." he explained.

My cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "Oh ..." I looked down. "Yeah I forgot ."

"Can you get up? I prepared breakfast ," he asked. "Or rather, I'd just bring it here ."

"I think I can—"

He disappeared out of the door and moments later, he reappeared with a tray of foods and drink. "I made you a porridge and here's some antibiotics I found in your cabinet and a glass of wat—"

"YOU OPENED MY CABINET IN THE KITCHEN !?" I literally cried and my voice cracked. He didn't look shocked and instead, he put the tray on my bedside table. "I mean ..."

"What's those medicines for ?" he asked.

I gulped. _I was really hoping that he'd not find out about my sickness! _

"My mother left it in case anything happens ." I lied. He nodded.

"I see ." he commented then handed me the glass. "Drink. Then after eating your breads, eat your medicine. I'm going to change the water for you and then you can take a bath ." he turned around to go but I stopped him.

"Akashi !" I called. He turned back to me. "Anything else ?" he asked. "No it's just ..." my voice trailed off. _Just what? _"Th-thank you, for doing this. Even though we just met for a few days ..."

He nodded then walked to the bathroom. I took the glass of water, drink it, took the bread and started eating.

/(^o^)\

After taking a long shower, I felt a bit relieved. Yukina had woke up and now playing with Akashi outside. I watched from the living room. When they had enough fun, they turned to me.

"Kina, feeling a lot better ?" Akashi asked.

I smiled. "Less than okay but more than fine ."

He walked in followed by Yukina. "That's a good news. Can I have a fight with you ?" he stopped in front of me.

"What—what do you mean ?" I asked.

He bent down closer. "I mean, I'm challenging you to fight me in shougi ."

"Eeeeehhhh ?!"

He smirked. "Come on. One round ," he turned his head to Yukina. "Yuki, will you bring me your sister's shougi board ?"

Yukina nodded obediently and went upstairs to take a shougi board. Moments later, she came back and placed the shougi between us. Akashi helped me sit down at the chair outside on the lawn.

There's a blanket wrapped around me even though it's already reaching afternoon. My hair was messy and I helped Akashi arranged the shougi pieces.

"I wanna test how far you can go ." he spoke.

My heart leaped from excitement. I was excited to fight him. Cause it's been a long time since I use this rusty brain for shougi. As a result of that, I giggled.

"I can see you are excited ." he said again. After the pieces were arranged in the correct order, he looked at me. "Are you gonna have the Jewel or the King ?" he asked.

I tilted my head, thinking. "I'll take the Jewel. Since you're the one who looked so confident in defeating me, you'll take the King ."

Jewel and King is the only different piece in the shougi game. King usually are played by the superior ones, the older or the better ones in the game.

"Okay then ," he took the King piece and put in on his row. "Let's start the game ."

I moved a pawn forward. He did the same action. It was a calm fight at the beginning.

/(^o^)\

I cursed under my breath when he promoted his Bishop. He managed to enter my camp. Finding for a perfect opportunity to enter his enemy camp but no, there's no opening at all.

"Check ." he spoke. _DAMN ! _

My brain began to work on the strategy. I moved my Rook. Then the pawn. Promote. Capture. "Check ." I said. He smirked.

"Ain't bad ."

I watched his movement.

"Check mate ." he smiled.

I gaped. He leaned against the chair. I gulped. "What day is it today? Monday, 27 October, Autumn season, 11.45am, I hereby announced that I've been defeated for the first time ." I said.

He chuckled. I stared at him. Not because I think he's rude. Because he's cute at that moment that I thought my cheeks are reddening so hard I think my head can explode.

"What? Stating the date, time and season of my defeat ain't funny Akashi !" I scold him. He smiled.

"And for the first time, I spent one hour and a half competing with someone ." he said.

"Seriously? How smart can you be ?" I asked.

"Anyhow you want ." he answered.

"Nerd head !" I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Do that again and I'll cut your tongue ." he said. I giggled and stood.

"I'll cook something for lunch ." I said.

"Can't you at least realize that you're sick and do you think a healthy person would just let a sick person do the cooking when he/she is capable of it ?" Akashi spoke.

I froze. "But I'm hungry ."

He sighed. "Just tell me you're hungry and I'll cook the best dish for you ."

"Can I have miso soup ?"

"Don't order me around ."

"But you said—"

"I said, I'll cook. Meaning I'm the one who decides what to cook ."

"Hey that ain't fair !"

He ignored me and went to my lil' sis. "Yukina what do you wanna eat ?" he asked. I pouted.


End file.
